


Let Love Shine!

by You_Are_Constance



Category: Kinky Boots - Lauper/Fierstein
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Lauren just wants to wear the boots please let her, Mostly Fluff, after the finale, but there's some angst in there, y'all already know i can only use lyrics as titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Lauren and Charlie have a bit of time to talk after the Milan show ends.
Relationships: Lauren/Charlie Price
Kudos: 2





	Let Love Shine!

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing kb fanfiction so I hope it's good

"So how come I didn't get to wear the boots, hm?" Lauren inquired immediately after the show ended.

"You weren't part of the niche market!" Charlie explained, which was the exact thing Lauren had heard from him a thousand times before.

"Then why did Nicola get to wear them? Why was she even there?"

"Did you not like her?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I liked her. I can also see why she left you. Nicola is much too good for you, I'm afraid."

"And you're not?" said Charlie, beginning to lean down. Lauren was almost fooled. She almost fell for the possibility of a kiss but regained control of herself before it happened.

"Maybe I am," she said, holding up a hand to hold Charlie back.

Charlie straightened his back, standing up and easily towering over Lauren again. 

To Lauren's surprise, Charlie nodded.

"I... I was terrible, to you and to Lola and to everyone else."

Lauren didn't even try to make him feel a bit better. She'd done it before and wasn't going to do it again now. She nodded. "You were."

"I wouldn't have blamed any of you for really leaving me on my own, because that's how much I messed up." He sat down in one of the seats nearby.

Lauren nodded again.

"And I'm so sorry. I should have failed, it was only as much as I deserve." 

Lauren tilted her head to the side. "Maybe."

Charlie looked up as she sat beside him. 

"For what you did, yeah, you deserve to be left behind, but you've got to look at everything you've done. Plus, you realized you did wrong and tried your best to make it right. That's big of you."

"Bigger than you?" Charlie teased, to which Lauren responded by shoving him away.

"No, you don't get to make jokes like that, Charlie boy. Not until..." 

"Until when?" he grinned., leaning toward her ever so slightly.

"Until..." she hesitated, feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest. "Until..."

Charlie finished closing the distance between them and Lauren could only revel in what was their second kiss. She felt Charlie's hands grip at her waist, pulling her in closer, Lauren hanging her arms around his neck.

It was broken up much too quickly when Lola barged into the room, exclaiming loudly, "If you two are quite done, we have a plane to catch!"

Charlie sat up much too quickly, knocking Lauren off-balance and causing her to fall to the floor, all while he said, "You're coming back with us? I thought you were going back to London."

Both Charlie and Lola then moved to help her up/see if she was alright once they seemed to realize, but Lauren picked herself up and insisted she was fine.

She did give Charlie a side-eye, saying, "But we do have a few rules to work out."

Charlie looked sheepish.

"But to answer your question," began Lola again, "I already did. I figure now that I might as well go back to Northampton. I am a designer, after all."

Charlie nodded. "We do have a lot of work left to do. We'll have to get these boots on the market, ship them out—”

"We'll need more designs as well," Lola added as they all began to make their way to the airport. "These few may be acceptable, but people will tire of them quickly. I'm already beginning to tire of them."

"You designed them," Charlie pointed out.

"Completely beside the point! The designs I made were perfect for the purpose they served, today's show. We'll need new designs for other shows."

"Other shows?"

"Yes, other shows. We will have other shows. That is the life of fashion! Honestly, it's like I've taught you nothing at all."

Lauren had to pick up the pace to keep up with Lola and Charlie. She interjected, "Can I wear the boots next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe I'm projecting onto Lauren because I, too, just really want to wear the boots
> 
> (kudos/comments appreciated, but please don't swear in comments!)


End file.
